


Signs of the Past

by Amy122



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy122/pseuds/Amy122
Summary: He helped us a not too long ago against Urizen. Now why he's still hanging around Devil May Cry? No one knows, I feel like he should be familiar to me, why does he stare at me? Is he stalking me or something? He tells me something, and I know he's lying! He has to be!





	Signs of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> There's been tons of theories based on V. One was saying he's Mundus, One was saying he's Vergil's reincarnation, One was saying he's Vergil's vessel and a new one saying he's Vergil's human side. I went with the reincarnation theory.

These winged demons were starting to be a pain in my ass! I already dealt with that one long ago, then had others like it, now this one? They were starting to piss me off! Swinging my sword down on it, I had learned to fight them a new way thanks to Trish. If it wasn’t for her, I’d probably still be beating around the bush.

Lifting my blade, I saw a shadow had befallen me. Looking over my shoulder, I turned around and felt my jaw drop. There’s no way in hell, I could take down a demon that was bigger than me! But then, again, Adrian took on that fire demon. And he was bigger than both of us. And Dante took care of all of them. Besides he’s a show-off.

I had to shield my face as something came crashing down. Lowering my arms, I noticed it was a huge demon, Nightmare.

I watched as the demon familiar fought against the other one. The familiar belonged to none other than V. He didn’t fight the way Dante, Nero and I fought. Guns, swords or Martial arts in my case. However, the way he at times used his cane, he reminded me so much of Vergil and the way he fought using Yamato.

Was it a coincidence?

I wasn’t sure if I knew the answer to that question. There was no way possible he was related to Vergil or the man himself, he’s…been gone for years…

Standing there, I watched as his familiar fought against the demon, I knew there was no way I could have taken it down like he is. Thinking back to when I first met him, he ‘joked’ saying he had no name and that he was only two days old. I had raised an eyebrow at that when he said that. He said he was ‘kidding’.

I figured two could play it that game with the sense of humor and I said ‘ha-ha, very funny, I forgot to laugh,’ Dante cracked up on my end of the joke along with Nero.

Some reason, in the beginning, I felt like I couldn’t trust him at all. There was just something about him. Yet now after months later, I started to feel comfortable around him.

Hearing a gunshot, I turned to see what remains of a demon turned to dust and behind was Nero. It wasn’t too long ago when he learned of my past and the pain my older brother put on me by leaving me. He took an oath to be my brother. He said even though we’re not related by blood, he said he would take his place.

If it wasn’t for the fact that he’s younger than me, I would look up to him as my older brother. But who says I can’t say he’s my older brother?

I was first scared when he said he would replace Adrian, he told me that I was always welcomed at his place and that Kyrie wouldn’t mind. At first, I didn’t want to be in the of their relationship. I even tried to not to go there, but it wasn’t until I’m not sure…the fifth time? He scolded me and told me that he was replacing Adrian.

It’s funny to imagine, someone younger than me, it warmed my heart. I had felt like maybe Adrian was reborn. Nero and I would often make jokes at one another. One of them was a sassy ass. My reply? I always called him smart ass mouth, since he does have a smart mouth on him.

“Better keep your eyes opened, sis,” he joked.

“My eyes were open, but I was in outer space looking for someplace to live,” I joked back.

“I-if you leave, then I’m going after you!”

“Then who will be with your girlfriend?” I asked.

He didn’t answer right away, I knew she meant a lot to him. I smiled at him, he always wanted to protect Kyrie. He would often tell her not to get hurt or to stay indoors in case a demon has guts to take on Nero.

I groaned when he ruffled my hair something Adrian always did.

“You messed up my hair,” I whined.

“It was already messed up, to begin with,” he joked.

I managed to push his hand off my head and used my fingers to comb my hair down. Even though Nero claims he’s a lone wolf, there will be times when he would help me out on my jobs.

Looking behind him, I saw V take out the rest of the demons, using his cane. It was like as if his familiars wouldn’t finish the job. It was as if, they were saying you finish it V.

He then turned to face me and the look on his face he was about to open his mouth to say something until Nero beat him to it.

“Looks like that’s all of them, think we should let Dante know?” Nero asked.

“That or tell him, that the demons destroyed everything,” I said.

Nero snickered about that.

“He owes you, anyway, doesn’t he?” he questioned.

Nodding my head, the three of us started walking back.

“How much?”

“Let’s see…” I started.

I started adding and counting in my head remembering what he owes me. Five pizzas so that was already about 60 there, plus two strawberry sundaes. Plus, a mission that I have him he fucked up, so he owes me that.

“I’d say maybe about a 100,” I said.

“Thought he paid everyone back,” He mumbled.

“It sounds like he didn’t have, everyone back,” V replied.

I nodded my head, he paid Lady and Morrison back, but he has yet to pay me back.

He knew it would be a matter of time until I started getting into him about my pay from him

“Maybe I should have brought Dante a souvenir,” I said.

“Like what? A pizza?” Nero questioned.

“A demon's head,” I answered.

He snickered about the thought if bringing a demon's head to Dante. I can picture it, placing it down on his desk blood getting all over it. He would pitch a fit about not seeing the phone but the paperwork he doesn’t care.

Walking into the shop, I noticed a porn magazine over his face. He was leaning back in his chair, boots on his desk. Not only that, the shop was a mess! Empty pizza boxes and empty whiskey bottles as well. He was just as lazy ass bum!

Covering my hand with my nose, this place smelled bad! Glancing at Dante who had his chair leaning back it seemed the smell didn’t bother him.

Stepping over boxes and bottles, I picked the magazine off his face. Taking it in both hands I started to roll it up and I smacked him upside the head.

He woke up with a start and fell out of his chair.

“Wake up,” I said.

He sat there in the floor staring at me wide eye and a look of surprise on his face.

Feeling the magazine leave my hand, I knew it was none other than Nero. Hearing something going in the trash, I knew he threw the magazine away.

“Hey, I wasn’t done reading that, kid,” Dante whined.

“You are now, old man,” Nero said.

Dante stood up, rubbing the backside of his head where I hit him seconds ago.

“Well you guys are here, I take it the job went well?” he questioned.

I was about to open my mouth to answer, however, Nero answered for me.

“Yea it’s done, and you still owe money, grandpa!” he insulted.

He lifted his hands in defense.

“Easy Kid, I’ll pay her back,”

“When?” I asked.

He didn’t answer right away, and I spoke up this time.

“Probably when Doomsday happens,”

Nero snickered at what I said.

“Hey, I’ll pay you back!” he stated.

“Eventually,” he mumbled.

Sighing to myself I shook my head and turned around.

“You’re never going to get anywhere if you keep borrowing money from people, Dante,” I said.

With that, I left the shop. Even after closing the doors, I could her Nero yelling and insulting Dante about his lazy ways. His shop was never this messy when Patty was there. I sometimes wonder what she looked like as a grown woman.

Hearing footsteps with a cane and a limp I looked up to see V.

“Does he always put this much stress on you?” he asked.

I simply nodded my head.

“He does, but I guess by now I should be used to it. But it’s just highly annoying when he does this,” I was close to not only breaking down but also going insane.

There have been several times when he’s told me that I need to move on from Vergil. I even thought that Vergil was the one who stole the devil bringer from Nero. But no one has seen any sign of him, so it was like, did he do it or did someone else who looks like him, stole it from Nero.

Shaking my head, I excused myself and walked home. I was too tired to put up with Dante’s, bullshit.

“Chris!”

Sighing, I turned around to see Nero running after me. I thought he was coming on Dante's behalf. But I was wrong.

“Kyrie wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight,” he asked.

I wouldn’t mind. But I didn’t want to ruin their relationship or be in the way.

“You’re always welcome, and you know she enjoys your company,” he added.

Standing there, I had to think it over. It didn’t matter if she enjoys my company or not, I don’t want to ruin their mood of being romantic…

“Thank you, but no. I already have plans for tonight,” I declined.

I hated to, but I don’t want Kyrie to start disliking me. And start to think I’m trying to take Nero away from her.

Turning around, I walked home. There was a lot of times, I missed Adrian. A lot. Yes, I understand Nero has taken his place, but it wasn’t the same.

Unlocking the door, I walked inside to hear the answering machine recording Kyrie's voice.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come over? I know Nero says you already have plans and we both worry for you. If you change your mind, there’ll be extras for you,”

I thought it was going to end there, but Nero spoke up, “Chris, I know what you’re thinking, sis. You’re thinking you’re in our way, you’re going to ruin mine and Kyrie’s relationship or she’s going to start disliking you. She likes you a lot. She looks to you as a sister, as much as you look to me as a brother,”

Biting my bottom lip, I tried to keep the tears from falling.

“Look, if you change your mind as Kyrie said, there’ll be extra food, so don’t think you’re ruining our relationship when you’re not okay?”

As soon as he hung up, I slid down to the floor crying. If only it was that simple, without my brother in my life I feel like he decided to become a substitute in Adrian’s place. Although I do remember he chose this on his own terms. I didn’t ask him or anything, he chose this!

I had to keep reminding myself this each day.

Pushing myself up, I walked towards my room and removed my weapons just allowing them to fall to the ground. I managed to get my boots off and walked over to my bed before falling face down on it. Hugging my pillow close to my face I just allowed myself to cry into it.

Why?

Why couldn’t I be happy for a change?

Why did Vergil have to follow his path for power?

I wondered if things would’ve been different if he wouldn’t have followed that path. Would he be here with me right now? Or would he be elsewhere?

I know most people would move on after a loved one dies, but for me. It’s hard to move on from Adrian’s death. At first, I thought he lied to me, but when I went back to Fortuna with Dante, Lady, and Trish I found out, that he never lied to me. He was right behind me. It pained me too.

Dante was kind enough after taking down Sanctus, to bury Adrian’s remains.

**~~~**

Days had passed, and I felt that they were all a blur. I couldn’t remember much, I was just so depressed. All I remember was getting a call from Dante who apologizes to me over the phone and said that he’d make sure to pay me back as soon as he got the chance.

And what surprised me the most, was both Nero and Kyrie had come over. It was the other day too, Nero said Kyrie wanted to have dinner at my place. She even told me herself, that I wasn’t in the way and that she cares for me as much as Nero cares for me as well.

It brought a small smile to my face.

And then, just yesterday. V came. I couldn’t figure out why did he come. He said he wanted to see if, I was alright. He hasn’t seen me since the other day whenever that was…He stayed for a while and for some reason, I…enjoyed his company.

And what surprised me the most was, I told him everything that’s been stressing me the most. Stressing and depressing me. He said he knows my brother Adrian, not Nero, was the main reason and the cause of my depression.

How did he know? I never mentioned Adrian’s name in front of him. I know neither Dante nor Nero did, and I’m sure, Lady and Trish didn’t.

I wanted to know who he was. He spoke of an island and a room filled with books and papers on things.

When he saw his words were getting to me, he apologized and said he should go. I wanted to tell him he could stay a bit long, but he was already at the door, cane in hand. Before he left, he said I looked better if I smiled.

I swore, my face was red the rest of the day and his words repeated in my head as well. Even the next day, I couldn’t stop thinking about his words. Sighing to myself, I needed to get out of here for a while, and the only place I could go was Dante’s office.

Knowing that asshole he’ll be saying he’s hungry and wants a pizza. Groaning, I knew him too well. But I figured I could screw with that bastard. He dislikes Olives on his pizza, so he’s going to get just that on his pizza.

Deciding to pay Dante back, I stopped and got him a pizza with Olives on it. After checking the pizza, I collected it and walked to his shop, Devil May Cry.

Walking inside, I noticed he wasn’t in. Which could only mean, he was out for the moment. Which was good. Walking over to his desk, I sat the pizza on top and turned it around to where it would be facing him when he opened it. I figured, I’d do something to stall time until the bastard comes and drools over a plain pizza only to find out it has olives on it.

Walking toward the back of the shop, I came outside only to smell something bad. It could only mean one thing, he doesn’t exactly take out the trash, instead he lets it sit here and rot! And I wasn’t about to do it for him. I’m not his housekeeper! If I was, I would’ve quit a long time ago.

It wasn’t long until I heard noises in the office, and soon I snickered when I heard Dante raising hell about Olives on his pizza!

However, the playing games backfired on me. He was eating the pizza even with olives on it! Standing there in Dante’s office who was simply sitting there eating his pizza with the olives on, which surprised me. I stood there glaring at him, “You owe me money for that pizza, asshole,” I said.

Finishing off his slice, he opened his mouth, “Aww c’mon babe, you know I’ll pay you back,” he said.

“Like when? When the Zombie apocalypse occurs?” I questioned.

I heard someone burst out in laughter. It belonged to Nero, he usually hangs around only wanting for someone with a job that’s too ‘boring’ for Dante.

“If a Zombie apocalypse does break out, I say we throw Dante out there first!” Nero suggested.

“What the, then who’s going to run my shop?” Dante questioned.

“I can run it,” Trish said, she may be a demon but, she’s still a woman and she was sitting on the couch looking at her black nail polish.

“C’mon, isn’t there anyone on my side?” Dante complained.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” joked Lady.

“You too Lady? I would’ve at least thought you’d be on my side,”

“If Trish runs the shop, I’ll be her co-owner,”

Most of us always enjoyed teasing Dante. I stood there watching as they all spoke and talk to one other, it…felt sort of…like family to me. Which reminded me. I needed to return home, to pay my respects to my parents.

Standing there, I could feel eyes on me. I felt this way before, once before when Adrian and I were on Fortuna. I felt Vergil’s eyes on me, and I was scared to look up.

It wasn’t any of the ones in front of me. Nero, Lady, Trish, and Dante were all discussing something.

The eyes had to belong to, none other than V.

I couldn’t figure out why was he looking at me? Was there something about me that he liked?

Hearing the door open, everyone had stopped and soon, Nero was already walking out the door along with Dante. Something was up, turning around I saw Nico. She said someone had unleashed demons.

Taking that to get away from V’s eyes. I ran after both Dante and Nero. Coming out of the shop, I was surprised to see thousands of demons all over the streets. I couldn’t believe I was seeing that many!

Pulling out my gunblade, I kept it in gun mode and shot a nearby demon that tried to sneak up on me. Quickly switching it to sword mode, I started taking down the demons that were around me.

I would often glance at Dante and Nero to see them making quick work of the demons around them. It made me feel like they were my rivals or something. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to the demons that were coming my way. Tossing my weapon in the air I pulled out my sword and took care of some others around me.

Stabbing one demon, I let my blade remain in its body for temporary before swinging my fist at another demon. Reaching up, I caught my gunblade and switched it to gun mode. Flipping the switch, I pulled the trigger and fired upon a single row of demons. But what I wasn’t expecting was to see more right behind them.

It looked like there could be thousands if not millions of demons. It didn’t matter, I’m not about to let Dante and the others get the best of me here. Switching my weapon to sword mode, I went all out with the demons. Attacking, dodging and everything else.

I ended up back to back with Dante, “Still alive babe?” He asked.

“As far as I know of,” I replied.

Hearing gunshots, I knew Dante was shooting at them.

“Reminds me when, Lady and I found you, almost had quite a few of demons to face off against.”

When he said that, my mind went back to Vergil and the tower.

“Hey, can I borrow that for a second?”

When he asked, I glanced at my gunblade and nodded, “Just be careful with it,” I said.

He always said that he wants it and keeps asking. And I tell him to ask Nico to make one for him because I’m not selling mine. He enjoyed my weapon.

“Chris, look out!”

Turning my head, I managed to dodge a demon’s scythe. From there, I lifted my leg and kicked it in the back.

Dante ended the demon’s life and returned my weapon to me. I had stood there for a moment; these demons were getting annoying. Tightening my gloves, I had an idea.

“Hey, Dante, give me a boost,” I said.

“You got it, babe,”

I ran towards him, he lowered his upper body and positioned his hands. Stepping a foot in his hands, he gave me a boost. While I was in the air, I balled my hand into a fist and when I came down, I slammed my fist into the ground, sending a large shockwave in the area taking out some of the demons. If it wasn’t for the strength that I had within me, I wouldn’t be where I was.

Standing up-right, I looked around. Dante had finished off the last demon. Sighing, I reached up and placed my hands behind my head.

“Good thing you’re here, babe,”

Glancing at him, I knew what he meant.

“If I would’ve left you guys alone, then, I’d have to find a spot to burry you all. Starting with you,” I said.

“We could always burry him in the shop and let his body rot,” Nero joked.

“Then someone would really have to call either the Ghost Busters or Ghost Adventures,” I joked.

Nero, Trish, Lady and I we all started to laugh, eventually Dante joined in. I stood there listening to them talk my mind started to drift back towards home. I know Adrian said that, going back home was dangerous, hell even Dante told me not to go back alone, unless he himself of Nero comes with me. But I still need to take care of things.

**~~~**

I was going through some things in my room, making sure I had enough medical supplies before stuffing them inside my hip pouch. Glancing at the rolled up medical pouch, I used most of the items either for medical stuff or actual fights. Depends on my mood. Sliding several throwing needles in place along with other weapons and knives. Folding the top down, rolling up the pouch, I slipped it into my hip pouch.

Sighing to myself, I figured it would be best to leave now since I knew Nero all too well. He’s probably on his way over with Kyrie to have dinner, which Means I need to make sure I’m stocked up and leave.

**~~~**

Reaching up, I removed the dust that had gathered, kneeling I reached over and did the same to the other.

“I’m sorry…” I apologized.

I could feel my eyes watering.

“I’m sorry, that...I took so long to come back...some daughter I am...” I cried.

Reaching up, I tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen, in the back of my mind, I could hear voices.

_Adora, get Christine out of here!_

I tried my best not to let out a cry, but that failed me.

_Mommy…_

_Stay here baby, and whatever you do, don’t come out._

There was no way I could even get out, she locked the door on me… I was so scared, I wanted it to be a nightmare and that either mom or dad was waking me up from the nightmare. I had managed to crawl through the vent between rooms and stayed in Adrian’s closet until he came.

Even now, I still wanted this to be nothing more than a nightmare to me! I wanted to wake up and go into Adrian’s room asking if I could sleep with him. He was my safe person since he was my older brother.

“I wish you guys were still alive…” I whimpered, “Damn this corrupted city! Damn that bastard!”

“I know what Adrian said,” I began, “he didn’t want me to return here at all, even…a friend of mine, Dante said not to return unless he or Nero was with me…”

I thought I could at least keep my brother close, but he was taken from me much later in life. I was alone for so long, suffering and miserable. Until Nero came into the picture, he took over Adrian’s role. He was my brother now. And when I thought that, I automatically stopped crying.

I managed to smile thought, “You know, even though Adrian is with you guys, someone took over his role as brother to me, and he’s done a good job at keeping me happy,” I explained.

“His name is Nero,”

I sat there talking, telling them things telling them all about Nero, Dante, Trish and even Lady. I lastly spoke of Vergil, telling them what I remembered of him and my time with him on Fortuna and everything.

Standing up, I told them that I’ll return one day. With that, I made my way to the city, Ayuga. A city filled with Corruption, that needs to be taken care of. Turning from the graves, I walked away. I silently made a promise in my heart to return here to pay another visit to them.

Making my way to the city, in a distance I could see Demons scratching at a door. Pulling out my gunblade, I flipped it to where the blade was out. Something was telling me that, there was people inside. Running at the demons, I noticed that their attention was caught on me because they had stopped scratching the door and started running towards me.

Swinging my blade at them, I started to dance around with the demons. Switching my weapon from either sword or gun mode and often pulling out my sword from my back attacking the demons. I wasn’t going to let the demons get inside the building and kill the humans.

My thoughts went back to Dante and Nero, both would kill me if they knew where I was at. Sheathing my gublade, I pulled out my sword and attacked the rest of the demons. It was a dance with them, dodging attacking. Back and forth.

Sheathing my weapon, I heard the door creak open. Turning my head, I saw a small child peeking out. Soon, I saw an adult woman stand behind her.

“Are you…the one who killed the demons?” She asked.

Nodding my head yes, the woman was relief.  
“Thank you so much,” she thanked.

“We’ve been sheltered here for quite a while, ever since those demons started running loose,”

“Any idea on why they’re running loose like that?” I asked.

She shook her head no. There’s no way it could have been from that tower. Besides it’s been years since it was closed off by Dante. Unless…

“Someone must have summoned them, then.” I said.

There was only one person who I could think of who could done it. But the question was how did he do it?

“When you said ‘we’ve’, I take it, there are others?” I asked.

She nodded her head again, “Yes, close to half of the townsfolk stay here. Others are elsewhere, but…we have lost quite a lot of people. Anyone who are brave enough to venture outside, are never to be seen again…”

Nodding my head, there had to be something I could do. And the only thing I knew what I could do, was take out Branson. Turning to face the way to the city, I walked around the woman.

“Are you crazy going there?” She questioned.

“There’s more demons in that direction!”

“Then that’s where I’ll head,” I answered.

Allowing my feet to carry me into the city, I kept my eyes out and opened for any demons that could attempt to attack me. Keeping my hand on the hilt of my sword, I wasn't about to let them get the best of me.

When I came up to an intersection, I heard fighting, looking to my right, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. How the hell did he get here? He must have followed me!

I could make out both Griffon and Shadow from a distance, he was close and what got me was, he was reading his book while letting them fight. I call that lazy.

Walking closer to him and his familiars, I could hear him reading from his book.

“No bird soars too high if he soars with his own wings.”

“I must create a system or be enslaved by another man I will not reason and compare: my business is to create.”

“He who desires, but acts not, breeds pestilence.”

“You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough.”

He closed his book when it was time for him to finish the demons off, “And so, it is written,”

Seeing him closing his book, I frowned and watched as he walked up to the demon and tossed his cane up and caught it in his hand. Taking it in both hands he used the tip of his cane to stab the demon in the forehead. From there, it turned to dust.

One of his familiars must have said something because he soon turned to face me.

“So, I take it you followed me here?” I asked.

“I am only here looking for something,” he answered.

I frowned at his answer.

“You do know that both Dante and Nero asked you not to return here?” He questioned.

I groaned.

“What are you? My guardian?” I questioned.

I turned on my heel, facing away from him.

“Neither one of them needs to know where I am,” I answered.

From there, I began to walk away from him and his familiars. I wasn’t about to let him get the best of me.

I wasn’t far from him, when I heard him calling out to me.

“Christine, above you!”

When I stopped and looked above it was too late, feeling an impact on my head I blacked out.

**xXx**

I had to allow Griffon and Shadow to take care of the demons that came down. Walking over to the demons, I lifted my cane up and stabbed them both. Watching them turned to dust, I turned to where Christine was laying.

Walking over to her, I knelt beside her and gently lifted her head up in my hands. Brushing strands of her hair from her face, I sighed a relief when I lowered my hand to her neck to find a pulse. This place was not safe. Not even for her at her strength. She would need either demon hunters with her.

Sliding my arm under her legs, I lowered my right arm to her back and gently lifted her up into my arms. There was a building/home not too far from here, I could take her that and allow any wounds to be checked over.

Feeling a drop on my head, I glanced up to see clouds forming. Soon after, it was raining. I need to hurry as fast I can. She needs to be looked over. I could see a building coming up, a small child coming up to the building. He had stopped when he saw me, however his eyes widen when he saw who I was carrying.

He had opened the door and ran inside, soon another person came out.

“Oh my god!” She ran over to us and started looking Christine over.

“What happened?” She asked.

“She had an impact upon her head, and she does need to be looked over,” I answered.

The woman gestured for me to bring her in, following her inside. Once I was inside, I saw many other humans, I would say they belong in the city but have fled with the demons loose.

“Bring her upstairs, once you laid her down, I’ll fetch the Doctor.”

I had followed the woman upstairs and into a spare bedroom. Walking over to the bed, I lowered Christine down onto the bed, and ran my fingers through her bangs. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead.

Whenever we return, I will need to tell her who I am.

**~~~**

The Doctor had looked at her, she had a small fever and when she was hit in the head, it was not bad. I remained at her side, with plans for us both to return when she is better. I would sit there read over my book or venture outside to allow my familiars to help with the demons. I had learned that the city was full of corruption and I had a feeling, that what brought Christine here was a certain reason. Reaching over, I ran my fingers through her hair.

She was…so precious.

Her fever had gone done over the few days we have been here. The woman that had shown me the room, had checked on Christine. She would often change the rag, on her forehead until I had offered to do that. Running the back of my fingers down her cheek, I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead.

**xXx**

“I am in you and you in me, mutual in divine love.”

When I woke up, I heard V. He was reading another poem. I had wondered how long was I out? And what the hell hit me? And why do I feel like shit?

I didn’t bother to move, instead I laid there listening to him speak. After a while, I heard him close his book.

“How long have I been out?” I asked.

“For about three days,” he answered.

I sighed and opened my eyes.

“I was foolish to come back here,” I said.

“When you are well, we shall leave here,” he said.

Closing my eyes, I simply nodded my head and drifted back to sleep.

**~~~**

Several days had passed. When I came back, Dante seriously yelled at me. Hell, even Nero did, the first thing Nero did was looked me over to make sure I was okay and from there he yelled at me. Saying I should’ve at least told either him or Dante that I was returning him. When I told him, that Ayuga was not only filled with Corruption but demons as well he sighed.

“There’s going to be a day, when I promise you, both of us and possibly Dante will go back there to help out with the demons,” He said.

I nodded my head. I felt him pull me into a hug and held me tight, it was as if he was scared to lose me like as if I was scared to lose him.

More days had passed, and more demons appeared. Which meant more jobs for Dante although half of them he wasn’t interested in as always. Nero and I would often take the jobs and at times V would do. I was a little surprised at him either helping or taking on some jobs.

Using my sword and sliced a demon in half, Nero and I were back to back. He was handling things fine on his side and I was doing my best to keep things excellent on my end. This time, it was quite a bit more demons than the last time. It wasn’t long after that, that most of the demons were gone. Standing there, I was making sure that there wasn’t any more around. Hearing a gunshot, I watched as the demon behind me turned to dust quick. Turning around, I faced Dante who had Ivory in one hand with his usual grin on his face.

“Looks like I came in time, babe,” He said

Before Dante could take another step, I watched as V managed to block his path. It surprised me, why would he do that? Dante’s just being Dante. Flirting with every woman he sees.

“Dante, I don’t think she is... dating you, yet you flirt with her,” He said.

**xXx**

“Well she’s not dating anyone so that means, I can make a move on her. Unless you’re the one she’s dating,”

I could feel my face grow red at his words. I remember that part wanting to be with her, and the other part wanted the power. He couldn’t be with her, but I will make sure to be with her. With Dante’s ways of flirting with any women, it makes him appear different in one’s eyes.

“Alright, whatever you say, V,” He said.

I watched as he turned and left. Sometimes, I did wonder about him. However, my mind went to the woman behind me. I need to tell her. Although this was not the place to tell her, not with Dante, Nero, Trish, and Lady here.

Turning my head to the side, I spoke up, “Can you meet me, in the park? In an hour? There is something I wish to speak to you about,” I asked.

I saw her nod her head lightly.

Taking a step forward, I began to walk away. Leaving her there with the others. The park was where I had planned to tell her the truth. To tell her who I am.

Walking to the park, I managed to sit down to rest my leg and waited for her to come. I know she will come. Closing my eyes, I could see her face from back on Fortuna. A scared and worried look when her brother picked a fight with him. Little did he know, he was picking a fight with the wrong person, although he thought that he was like them.

Pulling out my book I began to read and wait for her to come. Soon I heard footsteps, glancing up I was right. She came. Closing my book, I managed to stand up.

“The reason, I called you here was because, I wanted to speak to you alone, without Dante around,” I said.

She looked at me confused, the wind picked up, it ruffled my coat along with my hair. Seeing her hair being lifted, the wind blew it all over the place and in her face. Seeing her lift her hands up to her hair, she gently pulled her hair down and out of her face.

“What is it?” She asked.

Tightening my grip on the head of my cane, I wasn’t sure if I should tell her. However, I have come this far, asking her to meet me here.

“Do you know why I know of your brother, Adrian?” I asked.

She gave me a confused look.

“Do you know how I know of your time on Fortuna?” I asked again.

The look in her eyes, she was not only confused but scared as well.

“W-what are you getting at?” she questioned.

My eyes drifted towards her feet as she took a step back.

**You’re scaring her, if you plan on telling her, do it now, V!**

I heard Griffon’s voice in the back of my mind.

“A-Are you stalking me, V?” She asked.

That I wasn’t.

“I am, a reincarnation of Dante’s older twin, Vergil,” I said.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I opened them and look at her in the eyes. I wanted to show her I was telling the truth. I was now seeing two emotions in her eyes, fear, and confusion.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, she spoke up.

“I don’t believe you!” she stared.

Reaching out to her with my free hand I called out to her.

“Christine, I’m telling the truth,”

“You’re lying!”

I lowered my hand when she said that, I was lying? I have never lied to her.

“How would I know of Adrian?” I asked.

“Nero said it!” she stated.

Shaking my head, “Nero has not spoken to me of his name, nor has any of the others,” I said.

I could see it from where I was standing at, tears. She was crying. I could feel my heart swell I was the cause of those tears.

“You’re not, Vergil!” she stated.

From there, she turned and ran away from me crying. I wanted to go after her, due to my leg, I am unable to run as she can. The only thing I could do, was at least give her time. Looking up into the sky, I noticed clouds. I needed to speak with Nero, he knows where she lives.

Turning on my heel, I walked towards Devil May Cry knowing Nero was there half the time.

**~~~**

Walking towards her apartment, Nero had informed me of where she lives. I needed to speak to her, I just wanted to have a few words with get. A storm was approaching, and I knew she feared storms. What pained me was, even though I told her, who I am and who I was in the past. She didn't want to believe me or what I said. Standing there for a moment, I closed my eyes. I remember seeing him, her brother. He fought his way to be with his sister only to fail. With his dying breath, he had asked me - him to watch her. He said she was scared to be alone and didn't need to be alone.

He kept following his own path unable to be with her. Although I know he deeply cared for her. He was wanting the power to protect both her and Dante. She can protect herself, that much I know. I see it when she fights, she carries a sword on her back and a gunblade what she calls it. She's even a master at martial arts, no demons can stand against her and with the strength of a demon that's inside her I can see why Malphas wants her strength. I will not let him harm her. I will protect her with what I can.

Walking up to her apartment the rain was already coming down hard. I knew she would be scared if it would start to thunder. Making my way up the stairs, I swore that it would have been much easier for me if there was an elevator inside it takes me a while to climb stairs due to my leg.

Coming to her door, I raised my hand and knocked. She didn't answer, but I did hear movement. A few moments later, she opened the door. However, when she saw me, she began to close the door. Before she closed it, I managed to put my cane in the crack. Keeping the door from closing fully.

"Christine, I just want to speak to you," I said.

**xXx**

Standing there, I already knew what he wanted. I didn’t want to hear it. However, I simply opened the door wider for him. Allowing him to come inside.

“You have 20 minutes,” I explained.

I watched as he closed the door behind him.

“I never meant to make you cry, I never want to hurt you and I don’t like to see you crying,” he said.

“And, I would never lie to you either,”

"Christine, you have to believe what I say," he cupped my cheeks, tears were overflowing and falling down my face.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe what he said!

There's no way he's Vergil...he's nothing like him!! I felt his lips against mine, and I trembled slightly before placing my hands against his chest and pushed him away gently.

“I'm sorry, V..." I whispered.

"But I can't believe what you said..." I started, “there’s just no way, your Vergil,”

I looked away from him. I couldn’t look him in the eyes at all, I just couldn’t.

**xXx**

“I am not lying to you, I will never lie to you,” I said.

The look in her eyes was telling me that she was thinking it over. She was hesitating, I could see it in her eyes. She nodded her head after thinking over it for a moment.

“Christine, what I said was true, I am him I know it’s hard for you to believe me,” I said.

I had to keep myself from reaching out to her, I felt that if I did then, she would withdraw herself from me.

The look in her eyes, she was questioning and debating whether she really wants to believe me. Before she could get a word out, I immediately dropped my cane when she latched on to me after hearing a thunder. Stumbling backward, I was able to maintain my balance without my cane. Looking down at the woman, I felt my heart sink. She feared storms, I knew that. I was never excepting to see her this frightened at all.

Seeing her shaking, I wrapped my arms around her and held her. Somehow, I knew this, although he was never there. Always after power, in the beginning, he did care, when she was missing, then when she was nearly frozen to death. I ran my fingers through her hair to calm her down.

**xXx**

I woke up to find myself laying on top of V, how it happened, I don’t remember. All I remember was hearing thunder and I freaked out and latched onto him. Glancing up at him, his hair fell in his face, his hair was its natural color, white. His eyes were closed, he told me he was a reincarnation of Vergil, Dante’s eldest twin brother. At first, I couldn’t believe him at all. I thought he was making it up, lying. Because Vergil would be following his own path for power and nothing else. So why now?

Unless he regretted his ways, I wasn’t sure.

I glanced down, if he regrets his ways before, then...why didn’t he stop? I know back on Mallat Island that Nelo Angelo was, in fact, Vergil, why else would protect me against Lucifer? That was one cowardly demon. Running away when either son’s of Sparda shown up.

I had wondered, what would it be like if Vergil was here instead?

“I’m sorry, that I’m not him, and that I’m only a reincarnation,”

Hearing V’s voice, I looked up at him to see that he was awake.

I could feel his hand running through my hair. Closing my eyes, I felt his lips brush against mine.

“I will protect you with what I can, I will protect you from both Lucifer and Malphas,” he began, “I won’t let either of them, take you or that power that rests within you,”

I could feel his words warming my heart. He was reminding me so much of Vergil. It was like as if he was here with me, it made me happy. I felt his thumb brush against my cheek. Maybe I can be happy once again? I’ve been lonely for who knows how long, Adrian’s death which still seems like yesterday while Vergil going his separate path for power on his end.

I felt like he was here with me, as V. Maybe I could help him not making the same mistakes? Although I don’t think V would want to follow the path for power at all. He seems to have the power he needs, closing my eyes I rested my head against his chest.

“Can I, stay like this for a bit longer? Please?” I asked.

He didn’t respond; however, I did feel him wrap his arm around my shoulders holding me close to him. The last thing I heard before I fell back asleep, was his voice.

“I made one mistake, and that was seeking power. I will not make that same mistake again, I will protect you, _precious_ ,”


End file.
